Juguemos
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Shizaya/ Shizuo quería jugar, pero Izaya tenía otros planes... -ONE SHOT- Lemon


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Durarara! no me pertenecen._

_CAUTION: Hard Yaoi. Lemon._

_Pairing(s): Heiwajima Shizuo X Orihara Izaya._

_Enjoy it~! _

_

* * *

_

One shot

**Juguemos**

**.**

Estaba irritado y estresado. Pero demonios, ¡Era su día libre! Se supone que sólo debería descansar y disfrutar de las horas pasar lentamente. No todos los días tenía permitido hacerlo. Pero él no podía quedarse simplemente quieto ahí o tirado en su sofá, viendo la televisión tomando leche. Lo que él quería era acción. Sólo con eso podría liberar su estrés.

Y es por esa misma razón que se encontraba dentro de la oficina de su enemigo. Como otras muchas veces, le habían dado ganas de patearle el trasero.

Pero ese insecto no se encontrba allí.

Shizuo lo había llamado, gritándole, pero el sujeto nunca respondió, por lo que el rubio pateó la puerta y la mandó a volar. Como no lo vió a simple vista, "removió" algunos muebles y "corrió" algunos libros, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Rendido, se tiró en el piso y se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Sacó un cigarro y lo prendió, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a fumar.

- Shizu-chan, por favor, abstente de fumar aquí - Resonó una voz burlona, esa misma que le resultaba insoportable.

Shizuo gruñó, pero aún así, apagó el cigarro, apretando su punta contra el piso. - Izaya - Exclamó, haciendo unos estiramientos en las vocales.

- Ah~ - Suspiró el pelinegro - ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó tranquilamente, mirando todos los libros en el suelo, abiertos descuidadamente y más de un mueble dado vuelta.

- Eso te pasa por hacerme esperar treinta minutos - Comentó de mala gana - ¿Dónde mierda estabas? -

Izaya rió de lado.

- Eso no te interesa, Shizu-chan - Dijo, haciendo que el rubio frunza, aún más, el ceño - Por cierto, Shizu-chan, es raro que vengas a visitarme siento tu día libre - Comentó - Debes estar estresado o aburrido... Quizás ambos - Agregó.

- Tener que esperar me estresa - Informó.

- ¡Oh! - Pronunció con gracia - ¡Lo lamento!, si me hubieras avisado que venías me hubiera quedado aquí, ¡Podría haber preparado café y hecho algunos panecillos! - Dijo con tono divertido.

- No te hagas el gracioso - Amenazó Shizuo, con voz ronca. Izaya rió.

- ¿Y bien, Shizu-chan, a qué has venido? - Preguntó.

- A patearte el trasero, ¿A qué más? - Contestó. Izaya suspiró nuevamente.

- Siempre dices lo mismo - Dijo - Debes estar obsesionado con mi trasero -

- Ya cállate - Se quejó - ¡Vamos a jugar! - Exclamó emocionado.

- Lo siento, Shizu-chan, pero ahora no puedo - Dijo.

- ¿¡EH! - Gritó - ¿Cómo que no puedes? -

- Verás, debo solucionar un problema antes, si vuelves más tarde, jugaremos - Propuso.

- NO - Respondió - Ya me hiciste esperar más de media hora, no volveré a ser tan paciente - Ya estaba volviendo a estresarse.

- Entonces no queda otra, Shizu-chan - Sonrió - Tendrás que ayudarme~ -

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Cuestionó.

- No te preocupes, Shizu-chan - Dijo - Yo haré todo, tú sólo deberás quedarte ahí sentado, sin hacer nada - Agregó.

Izaya se acercó a donde Shizuo se encontraba sentado.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? - Preguntó con repugnancia al pelinegro, viendo como éste se sacaba su cinturón.

- Te mostraré el "problema" - Contestó, bajándose la bragueta y dejando que el pantalón cayera al suelo.

Shizuo se quedó atónito. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que ese era el "problema". Ahí, justo frente a sus ojos tenía, nada más ni nada menos que una erección bastante notable. Y, como si ello fuera poco, era una erección de Izaya.

Entonces pensó que si él debía ayudar a Izaya con su problema... Y si ése era el problema... ¿Qué le haría hacer...?, ¿Acaso hará que se la chu...-?

- Tranquilo - Interrumpió los internos razonamientos del rubio - No te pediré que la chupes - Aclaró, quitándose la ropa interior y agachándose frente al guardaespaldas - Te dije que no deberás hacer nada, además... estoy seguro de que te agradará - Añadió.

PELIGRO, eso era.

Izaya separó sus piernas.

Bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

Corrió el bóxer.

Sacó su miembro fuera...

...Y lo lamió.

PE-LI-GRO.

Lamía sus costados y cada uno de sus rincones. Verlo haciéndole eso, con esa lengua larga y con esa misteriosa mirada que no lograba decifrar era una sensación muy extraña. Sentía vergüenza e ira. Pero no podía hacer nada, sus brazos no reaccionaban por más que él lo intentara.

De cierto modo le gustaba, se sentía bien, pero... No debería, no debería permitirse sentir eso, ¡Era su enemigo!, y no sólo eso, ¡era la persona que había arruinado su vida más de lo que estaba!

¡Era Orihara Izaya!

¿Qué diablos?

- Shizu-chan... - Susurró Izaya antes de ser interrumpido por su propio gemido - ...ya no puedo más... - Continuó.

¿Ya no podía más?, ¿De qué carajo estaba hablando? Shizuo lo observó. Izaya estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Pero no se dió cuenta de qué sucedía hasta que miró un poco más atrás. Izaya se había metido tres dedos en su entrada.

Y lo peor es que él no se había dado cuenta, ¿Por qué estaba tan fuera de la realidad?, ¿Qué le pasaba?

El informante se enderezó un poco y acercó su rostro al de Shizuo, volvió a tomar al, ahora, excitado miembro del susodicho e introdujo su punta dentro de su ano, soltando un leve gemido al hacerlo.

Shizuo estaba a punto de enloquecer: No entendía lo que estaba pasando, se excitó a causa de su enemigo y ahora iba a tener sexo con él. Y ni siquiera podía negarse o evitarlo.

Él había ido a buscarlo porque estaba aburrido, ¡pero no quería eso!

Izaya ya había introducido el miembro completo dentro de sí, por lo que comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, al principio, de una manera lenta.

Una de las pocas cosas que el rubio sí entendía era que los pocos gemidos y los constantes pero casi inaudibles jadeos que Izaya emitía, hacían que su temperatura suba de sobremanera.

No podía dejar de contemplar aquél rostro, que subía y bajaba tan rítmicamente; sonrojado hasta las orejas, los ojos brillosos y la boca semiabierta. Sin mencionar esas pequeñas pero resvaladizas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

No le gustaba pensarlo, es más, odiaba pensarlo, pero, sin embargo, creía que Izaya era muy sexy.

No lo pensó, pero menos trató de evitarlo; levantó una de sus manos y la dirigió a la cara del pelinegro, acarició con la yema de su dedo gordo su contorno, haciendo que Izaya lo mire a los ojos. Shizuo acercó su rostro y lo besó. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto rápidamente y comenzaron a perseguirse de forma hambrienta. El beso fue tan fugáz y pasional que el informante gimió, logrando que a Shizuo le hierva la sangre.

Por lo que cambió la posición velózmente.

Empujó a Izaya con desesperación, dejándolo abajo. Tomo su cadera en sus manos y empezó a embestirlo.

- A-ah.. - Gimió - Ah.. - Cada vez eran más continuos y fuertes. Pronto, Shizuo empezó a hacerlo, de igual modo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Volvieron a besarse y, en ese mismo beso, los dos terminaron.

Shizuo retiró su miembro y se acostó al lado de Izaya, dándose la espalda.

Respiraron profundo, intentando estabilizarse y, por ello, hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ningún dijo una palabra. Cada uno estaba ocupado intentando ordenar un poco su mente.

- Shizu-chan... - Llamó Izaya, luego de un corto lapso de tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó, con una voz pasiva, cosa que era rara al estar hablando con su enemigo.

- Dije que no te movieras... - Dijo.

- Lo sé - Afirmó, confundido consigo mismo.

- Tú nunca haces lo que planeo - Comentó antes de reír. Shizuo quedó callado.

- Shizu-chan... - Llamó nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó.

- ¿Aún quieres jugar? -

- No - Negó - Ya hubo mucho juego por hoy -

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Notas._ Holi ^-^ Bueno... un nuevo delirio a mi colección de delirios, espero que no haya quedado muy mal, temo saber si quedó OoC T.T Ok... es mi primer lemon de éstos dos.. y aquí lo tienen..

Porque soy buenita les dejo un extra :3

**EXTRA **_(The Reason)_

Izaya y Shizuo estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, en una banqueta en medio de la plaza.

- Izaya... - Llamó Shizuo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? - Cuestionó el pelinegro.

- La otra vez... ¿Por qué estabas tan excitado? - Preguntó con timidéz - Yo... Olvidé preguntártelo -

- La otra vez... Ah, eso - Dijo, recordando - Es que cuando volvía de encontrarme con un grupo de los yakuza por un trabajo, me puse a pensar en el día que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, ¿Recuerdas? - Shizuo asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, cuando corté tu camisa con mi navaja... esa fue la erección más grande que tuve - Informó con felicidad, sintiendo algo de nostalgia - Se ve que aún no lo supero del todo - Rió - _Que bueno que en ese momento no se notó... -_ Susurró.

Shizuo volvió a shockearse.

_**Fin del extra**_

Fue chiquitito, pero, así son los extras, ¿no? Otro más, a ver como queda.

**EXTRA ll **_(The obsession)_

- Izaya... - Llamó Shizuo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? - Pregunta y observa unas bolsas que el rubio tiene en sus manos - ¿Qué compraste? -

- Son juguetes... De todos los colores, de todas las formas, de todos los tamaños... -

- Ah... ¿Y para qué? ^-^ - Pregunta curiosamente.

Shizuo lo toma del brazo y con una mirada lujuriosa le dice:

- Para ver como reacciona tu trasero +w+ -

- ¿E- eh? ... ¡No!, ¡Shizu-chan aleja eso de mí!, ¡Sh-sh-shizu-chaaaaan! -

Shizuo lo tira al piso y corta la transmición.

_**Fin del extra ll**_

Bueno, aquí se terminan mis improvisaciones. ^-^U

Ah~ -suspira- Estoy nerviosa. No creo que me haya quedado bueno T_T Demo, si alguien llega a agregar este fic a sus favoritos... Por favor, deje un review, no es necesario que sea elavorado; con un "que asco" o un "que lindo" me conformo, no cuesta mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!

Que tengan un lindo Viernes *3*

Matta ne~ Kitsu.

Pd. Si a alguien le interesa el **Izaomi**, tengo un fic publicado, pero sólo aparece en mi **perfil **y no en la sección de Durarara!, no sé porqué (si alguien sabe, infórmeme por favor!)


End file.
